


hold me;

by klose



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Batfamily Feels, Family, Gen, Hugs, New 52, Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-29
Updated: 2013-11-29
Packaged: 2018-01-02 23:10:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1062770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klose/pseuds/klose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dick is home for Christmas, after months in Chicago, and he’s hugging everyone.</p>
            </blockquote>





	hold me;

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for [this sweet art work](http://axeeeee.tumblr.com/post/65236221491/give-me-a-hug) by the amazing axeeeee on tumblr, and this was what came out.
> 
> Thanks to DeloreWipps, a Chinese translation is now available [here](http://angelwithshotgun0124.lofter.com/post/1dc9919f_f621e81)!

* * *

Dick is hugging everyone.   
  
He's home for Christmas, after months in Chicago, and he's hugging everyone.   
  
He starts with Jason, who'd answered the door on his way out to grab milk for Alfred. Jason grumbles and resists for all of a few seconds before wrapping his own arms around Dick, muttering, " _welcome back, circus guy._ "   
  
Tim, hovering by the door as he watches the other two men, is next. His frown of anxiety makes way for a wide smile that is outmatched only by the radiance of Dick's happiness, plain to see on his handsome, expressive face.  
  
When they part, a long minute later, they walk into Wayne Manor together; Tim helping Dick with his bags. But seconds later, Dick insists on leaving them by the staircase in the foyer. He'll bring them up after saying hi to Alfred.  
  
They find Alfred baking cookies in the kitchen — along with Damian, who is sulking by the dining table, a plate filled only with cake crumbs and a vigilant Titus hovering by his side.   
  
" _Grayson_ ," Damian says imperiously. " _I see you've deigned to grace us with your presence_."   
  
Dick simply laughs it off, as he always does, and ruffles Damian's hair. The boy allows it, and for Dick to put one arm around him, which is generous given that it isn't a life-or-death situation, or emotional bonding moment.  
  
It's just Dick returning to Gotham for the holidays, after months in Chicago.   
  
" _Months that have been too long_ ," Alfred says quietly, drawing Dick into a heartfelt embrace. " _Welcome home, Master Richard_."   
  
_"Not quite home, Alfie, but — I've missed you_ ," Dick says, and when he opens his eyes, they seem to glitter wetly.   
  
Dick and Tim take the chairs alongside Damian, even as Alfred serves up a fresh, oven-hot batch of cookies. Soon enough, Jason returns with the accompanying milk, and the kitchen is filled with warmth and food and the laughter of young boys, Dick's loudest of all.   
  
Bruce turns away from the monitor of the Bat-computer, feeling a strange twist in his chest. Dick is back. He's had his reunions, his hugs and hellos, he is smiling, and he is back.   
  
That's good.   
  
Bruce busies himself with checking Watchtower surveillance feeds for the next hour.   
  
It's a painfully  _long_  hour; routine work made even more dull by the ache in his heart. Finally, Bruce pushes his chair back and walks up the staircase that leads from the Cave to the Manor. Winter is approaching, the trees have finished shedding and the days are getting shorter, but there are still a few hours of sunlight left. It won't be time to patrol Gotham for a while yet.   
  
He steps through into the study, and turns around to close the door behind him; to replace the seal between Cave and Manor; Bat and civilian. But as he turns the hands of the old grandfather clock to reflect the current time, goosebumps prickle the backs of his neck and arms.   
  
Someone else has stepped into the room.   
  
Bruce turns, and meets Dick's eyes. They watch each other for a long, interminable second; and Bruce drinks in the sight of Dick. Of Dick, who has not spoken to him in months, not since before he'd left for Chicago. Of Dick, who had been so happy to see everyone else in the family. Of Dick, who'd had a ready hug for all of them, all of them except Bruce.   
  
Of Dick, who looks more wonderful than ever when his mouth curves up into a little smile, his blue eyes sweetly shining as he stretches his arms out in welcome.   
  
Bruce feels, almost distantly, a shudder ripple through his body. Time seems to start and stop again. He takes a staggering step forward. He opens his arms. He entwines them around Dick. He pulls the younger man's slender body flush against his, and in that moment he is lost in a warmth and love and forgiveness he has never deserved.  
  
Lifts Dick off his feet; unspoken  _you're home._  
  
_I'm home;_  returned in the way Dick buries his head in Bruce's shoulder.  
  
Bruce hugs his boy tight and doesn't let go.


End file.
